Hidden Love Revlead Sequel
by panicromance
Summary: Sequel to hidden Love...ect. About Raven and Trevor's relationship a few months in, and what happens when another girls is added into the mix. Some language and sexual content
1. Cancelled Dates

**Ok, so this is the recently grammar checked version of Chapter One, I saw so many mistakes I HAD to fix it. **

**Also I had forgotten to mention I don't own anything but the story line and this one particular character you all hate so much =)**

**Oh and this is dedicated to Zachary-Goode13 =)**

**Reviews are nice =) They make me want to write more.**

**Chapter 1**

**I look in the mirror and smile. My black and red lace corset flowed perfectly into my short black mini skirt with fishnets and combat boots. My eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner with red eye shadow. My black lips made my purposely porcelain white skin and lightly blushed cheeks stand out. A vampire empress would be jealous. **

**I grab my Hello Batty purse off my desk and run my brush through my hair. Just as I put my purse down my cell, Trevor got me for my birthday, started ringing. **

"**Hey." I say not bothering to check the caller ID I knew who it was. **

"**Hey, I have some bad news." Trevor's voice sounded resigned even through the phone. It seems like all there is lately is bad news. He's cancelled our date twice from the sounds of it this'll be the third.**

"**Oh. What is it?" I ask trying not to sound disappointed, annoyed, or any of the other countless emotions I was feeling right now.**

"**Well, something came up and I just can't get out of it. Were going to have to reschedule our date again. Sorry babe."**

_**Something. Someeethinnggg. **_**That's what he's said the last two times. Why Can't he just tell me? He's been so distant lately. Never telling me anything and always busy. Last week he even forgot to pick me up for school. **

"**What is it? You ok?" Not that I really cared but I had to act like everything was fine, right?**

"**Oh nothing honey, no need to worry." So, I guess that is his way of saying stop bugging me. Fine I can ignore it. Whatever. Not like I care. **

**Oh, ok, well see you tomorrow?" I could even her the depressed town of my voice.**

"**Yeah hun, tomorrow." He sounded like he was trying to get off the phone fast.**

"**Love yo…" I was cut off by the dial tone. **

**Part 2 Chapter 1 (Trevor's POV)**

**I knock on her door nervous to see her again. I also feel really bad about lying to Raven. But she doesn't even know her. She'd judge her to quickly. She would never understand. I love Raven but I want to see where this leads. **

**The door opens and I see her standing there in just a robe. She gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Hi, honey. I forgot you were coming." She says this every time.**

"**It's ok." I say stepping into her small house. **


	2. Sweatpants

**My alarm clock goes off at 5:45 every single day. Normally I lay there hoping to cling to my dreams of dark underworlds and flying through the night with bat wings. But today, I simply get out of bed, not even remembering any dreams from the previous night. **

**It's been two days ago (Saturday) that Trevor cancelled our date. He hasn't called since. I couldn't help but think that maybe this whole thing was a scheme to make a joke out of me. But no, I knew that wasn't right. Not my Trevor. No joke is worth it enough to date someone for eight months. **

**I walk to my moms closet and pull out her sweatpants and I pull on my plain black t-shirt, throw my hair up in a pony tail and walk down the stairs. **

**When I get down their my mom gives me a strange look but doesn't say anything. I don't even remember the last time I've left my room naked faced. Or without some Vampire Princess outfit on. I sit there and nibble on some toast till I hear a beep and mumble a goodbye to my mom before shuffling out the door. **

**I climb into Trevor's huge SUV and shut the door. He gives me a brief kiss on the cheek and starts pulling out of my drive way. Either he is a really good actor and ignores my unusual appearance or truly is too distracted to notice. I go with the latter. We don't say anything the whole ride to school.**

**When we get there Trevor comes around my side and helps me out as usual. Unlike Trevor everyone is openly starring at me. I think I'm getting more attention not as Monster Girl as I do when I am. Trevor walks me to my locker and say his goodbyes then walks off to his homeroom.**

**Note, there was no "I love you" included in his goodbyes. **

**I walk through the day in a haze. Not really thinking but sort of sitting in an in-between state of consciousness and unconsciousness. Becky, my best friend of all time, asks me what's wrong, extremely concerned by my non-scary appearance, but I just tell her I think I'm getting sick and that I'm just tired. Input fake smile here. **

**At lunch Trevor is no where in sight so I sit with Matt and Becky but they are too busy with each other to notice me. But I'm good with that, I don't want to talk to anyone today. When school ends Trevor is waiting for me by my locker. **

"**Hey." He says and plants a kiss on my cheek. I don't say anything.**

"**So, I was thinking that maybe we could go out tonight. To a dinner and a movie, ya know? ' Cause we haven't hung out in a while" I do not point out that it is his fault we haven't hung out in a while. Nor do I question him about his absence at lunch. I just nod and take his hand as we walk to his car. **

**I don't get ready for the date. I simply take my hair out of the pony tail holder and brush it and walk out the door. **

"**You look nice." He comments, not glancing at me. I can't help but notice how not nice he looks. He has big bags under his eyes and his hair is all disheveled. He's still attractive, but not in a put together Trevor sort of way. **

**I still can't decide if I'm mad at Trevor or just plain sad. I know I'm sad, but I think I might be mad too. **

**We go to the same little restaurant everyone goes to all the time. We sit in the same booth we have a million times before. Except this time it's different. This time Trevor's different. And I don't like it. His dazed look while he stares out the window. Looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here.**

**He comments on how quite I'm being. I comment on how absent he's been. That ends the conversation. I've decided now. I'm not just sad, I am most definitely also mad. **


	3. Make Up

OK! I know all of you hate me for not updating but you don't even wanna know what's been going on! Long story short, lightening sapping your computer= dead computer. Jobless teenager= no money. No money= no computer for a verry long time! But I'm BACCKKK! And ready to write til I die!

Vampires, Werwolves. And Angels- OH MY!

-Hannah

It's Friday. Finally. Why am I not happy? Because Trevor is acting weird. STILL. Two weeks. How long do I let it slide for? He hasn't had any contact with me outside of school after our"date" thing. Was it even a date? Could something THAT awkward be a date? I guess so. I have worn sweatpants all week, not one word from Trevor about my weird appearance. Today I am going as far as wearing flip flops. PINK flip flops. Think he'll notice? Doubt it.

Beep! Since when doesn't he walk to my door and knock? Wow, I didn't even notice. I walk out to his car and get in. He pulls out in silence. We sit in silence for five minutes before he finally speaks.

"So, uhh, I'm going away for the weekend..." He is such a terrible liar.

"Huh." Nice and short.

"I won't have any service either..."

"Really." It wasn't a question.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked angrily. HE was angry at ME! ME!

"What's wrong with you?" I am sooo ticked off.

"You've been acting weird all week. You look like a mess today! Your even wearing sweatpants! Since when do you do that?" Wow, Trevor, since like all week?

"I've worn sweatpants all week." I say it quietly and leave it at that. He says nothing. We get to the school and I leave him sitting in his car and run into the school. I avoid him all day and he is absent at lunch again. Can I just say that Alexander would NEVER do this! Eww... did I just say that? It's been a while since I've compared those two...

Instead of meeting Trevor at his car I decide to walk home, sure he wouldn't notice. I hear a loud noise behind me just before Trevor pulls up beside me. I ignore him and keep walking.

"Raven get in the car, you can;t walk all the way home." I greet him with silence.

"Come on Raven, I have to be somewhere. Only when he turns his head away from me am I able to see the very distinct make up on his collar. I am not wearing make up today. And certainly not PINK makeup. I promptly turn to this side of the road and puke.


	4. Goodbye

Updating two times in a row just for you guys cause I suck! Hope your licking the story! Please I promise some you'll understand Trevor more in this chapter! Swear!

I just puked. Puking is so gross. I hate it, it makes me cry. So here I am puking and crying on the side of the road because my boyfriend, my love, is CHEATING on me. How did this happen? What did I do? Doesn't he love me? Who is this other girl? How is she better than me?

I turn around after puking to face Trevor, stoned face, regardless of my tears.

"Did you just puke? Are you ok, honey? What's going on are you sick? Get in the car right now!"

"I will never be going anywhere with you again Trevor. Ever. I threw my cellphone and my ring right in his car window and ran down the road. He didn't follow me. Did we just break up? Does he care? Oh, this hurts so much...

TREVOR POV

I sat in my car for an hour. Just sat there not moving or saying anything. Just letting the tears drip down my face. What made her break up with me so sudden? I know I haven't been around but that isn't my fault...but it is. I should've just trusted her... I could have just told her the truth and none of this would've happened. I suddenly realize what I must do to fix all of this. First I have to visit the cause of all the disturbance- and tell her I can never see her again

I pull into her drive way. I'm a half hour late, but she won't notice. I walk up the steps and knock on the door. She's home. Of course, welcoming me in her usual robe and slippers. She greets me just the same.

"Hi honey." Hug' kiss on cheek.

"Hi mom." I let her lead me into her house and sit down with her on her couch. It's hard to believe that it was only a month ago that I found out I was adopted. My mom- my real mom is schizophrenic. She's harmless. I come visit her all the time. It's weird how much we look alike. But I know she'll never really be able to be my mom. It's like I'm the parent. I clean and cook and sometimes I have to bathe her. But I didn't mind, until I realized how much I had withdrawn from my regular life.

"Hey, mom?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"Yeah honey" She responded.

"I can;t come visit anymore..." She smiled

" Your silly of course you can."

"No mom, listen...I can't... it's making my grades drop, and my girlfriend- who I really loved- just broke up with me. And I can't handle that...she's just worth more mom..."

"Oh that's ok honey, I have friends over all the time anyways." She really doesn't under stand... those friends are inside her head... I get up to leave and she walks me to the door. She hugs me good bye and nuzzles my neck really quickly.

She stares at me blankly for a moment.

"Trevor when did you get here?" She remembered my name this time.

"Just a second ago mom." I reply but I'm almost crying. She always forgets. Always.

"Oh well are you leaving already?"

"Yeah mom I am" I whisper

"Well see you tomorrow?" She says smiling.

"Yeah mom, sure." I can give her at least that, she won't remember I was suppose to come over anyways...


	5. Lost

Sorry this update took so long. It's been storming here constantly. I swear I'm gonna finish this soon lol. Here ya go.

Trevor POV

I drove around for a while just thinking. I drove the path to Ravens house just to make sure she wasn't still walking around. I don't want to tell her. I really, really don't want to tell her. I pulled over to the side of the road and walked into the woods til I found the old tree house Raven and I had found. I climbed up there and pulled a drink from my backpack.

It was one of those kind of drinks that could make you tipsy with just one sip and drunk with one whole gulp. I took a swig and it burned down my throat. I've only ever drank like a sip at a time- at parties and stuff- only really drinking it because it was in my hand. I drank and drank and when I finished that bottle I pulled out another. Hours passed by and I couldn't even think straight. I faintly heard cop sirens but all I really wanted to do was sleep.

Raven POV

The phone was ringing and I picked it up on the line in my room.

"Hello?" I answered still mad and my nose was all stuffed up from crying

"Raven?" A woman's voice I didn't recognize responded.

"Yeah?"

"Oh thank goodness your home. Listen I was wondering if you are with Trevor? He was suppose to be home hours ago and he isn't answering his cell." She sounded really worried.

"Umm, no I haven't seen him since this afternoon..."

"Do you know where he was going? Did he sound upset or anything?"

"Well, uhm, see, we kinda broke up..."

"Oh dear, thank you Raven,:" And she promptly hung up.

I looked at the clock it was & at night. Nearly four hours since I'd seen him. He could be anywhere. I ran out my bedroom and told my mom I was going to the store and dashed out the door. I started running down my road having no idea where I was going. I decided to go to the mall when I saw lights up ahead. I looked closer and saw Trevor's car on the side of the road. I ran ahead and saw Trevor's mom.

"Oh Raven, what are you doing here?" She didn't look too happy I was there. Plus I probably looked like a wreck. I didn't even think about what I had looked like after hours of crying.

"Uhh, well I was worried."

"There is no need .All the cops are here and we will find him." She didn't sound so sure. I looked around for the first time and noticed where I was. Without thinking I started dashing towards the woods already knowing where he was. I ran as fast as I could stumbling and tripping. I heard people yelling my name and telling my to stop but I just ignored them. People were following me but couldn't keep up. I took a sharp right faintly seeing the tree house and bee lined for it. I slowed down once I got close and smelled something really rank. I couldn't climb up the steps I wasn't strong enough. This would be the opportune time to be able to turn into a bat.

I took a deep breathe and started climbing up the tree, wondering why Trevor hadn't responded too all the noise around him yet...


	6. Sorry

I will not be updating or writing any stories for now. I do not know if that will change. I am going through stuff in my peresonal life and i will completley ruin this story and others if I continue it.


	7. Aurthors Final Note

So, I have decided to not continue this story at all, but just so you know, they were gonna get back together. If you have any other questions about it feel free to ask.

Also, I am writing an original story, if you wanna read it just ask. I'd love to get your opinions.

I'll post the summary if some of you are interested.

~Hannah~


End file.
